When You Love Someone You Let 'Em Go
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Kevin has been secretly in love with Ben for some time now, but why is Ben so pessimitic? And why does he play along? What will Gwen and Julie say...? Yaoi KevinxBen Ben 10 Alien Force


**Ok, well I watched the episode on Ben 10 Alien Force where Kevin and Gwen went to the dance and Ben had BABIE**Z!!! (teehee, ok Big Chill had babiez, it's all the same) Anz, I wanted to write about the part where they seemed most likely to be gay. (Oh, and I've also been criticizing Spongebob for some time now, so I'll prolly write a gay fanfic. on him)

* * *

"Grandpa Max wasn't the skinniest guy out there," Kevin reminded while Ben kept looking for his grandfather's tuxedo.

"It was back from where he was a teenager," Ben laughed. "You two are the same size... pretty much." Ben passed the black and white suit over to Kevin.

**Moments Later**

Kevin walked out into the room, admiring himself in the mirror. Ben smiled contentedly and ate another pickle. Kevin took out a bow tie in the chest pocket. He wrapped it around his neck and slipped the ends into a knot.

"Aren't these things supposed come with clips?" Kevin asked annoyed.

"Yeah, when you're 12," Ben joked walking over. "It just takes some getting used to. Over... under," he tried instructing whilst he tied it. Kevin stared at Ben's small hands, oblivious to the instructions. Once Ben was finished he backed away and smiled at his work.

"Don't you look dapper?" he remarked. Kevin gave Ben a small grin.

Though Kevin was going to the dance with Gwen, Ben's cousin, he was secretly in love with Ben. It was obvious the reason he couldn't tell either of them. Ben had been going out with Julie for some time now and Gwen... _things would be so friggin' awkward with her._ Kevin thought.

Ben ate the final pickle and drank the liquid from within the jar. Kevin looked at him confused.

"You sure like pickles, don't you?" Kevin asked. Ben smiled. Kevin loved that smile. Loved the way he always came to him for advice. Loved his cute voice. Loved his little green jacket. Loved everything. Everything... every... thing...

"I'm going to go see if-," Ben began. Before he could finish the statement, Kevin had gripped his wrist in his tight-locked hand. Ben looked back confused, astonished, and annoyed. "Hey Kevin, it's just a dance. You can handle-." Kevin twisted his arm around so his body would turn towards him. _What am I doing?_ Kevin thought in shock. Ben was just as shocked and stood frozen in front of him.

"Yeah, I can handle it..." Kevin trailed off, his hand still gripping his wrist tightly.

"What's up with you, Kevin?" Ben asked, more as a friend. _Does he really not see how I feel?_ Kevin thought in remorse. He held his other hand up to Ben's face and grazed it lightly. Ben's body froze still. The quietness surrounded them tightly. Kevin put his his thumb underneath Ben's chin and lifted it gently. Ben's eyes widened as he watched Kevin's face inch closer to his. Kevin's eyes were closed and his body moved in sync with his face. Closer and closer...

Kevin's lips fled over Ben's slowly and smoothly. Ben was taken completely by surprise. His body stayed completely still, his mouth staying as hard as rock. Kevin understood the sign he was giving out. He pressed his lips tighter onto Ben's trying to force some kind of response from him. He wrapped the hand that was once on Ben's wrist around his waist and pulled his body towards his own. Ben blinked harshly in reply and his mouth slowly began to move.

His lips molded against Kevin's and his tongue pressed against his jaw with the little bit of sanity left that told him this was wrong. Not only was he kissing someone when he had a girlfriend... but he was kissing _Kevin_ while he had a girlfriend.

Ben finally tore away. He hadn't noticed, but somehow his arms had managed to creep up around Kevin's neck. Each of them breathed heavily, unsure on whether or not that had been enjoyable. Ben quickly pushed himself away from Kevin and shook his head, almost as if he was telling himself that was a bad idea or it was a bad thing to have happened.

"She likes yellow roses," Ben said walking away, "get her a nice corsage." He closed the door behind him. Kevin sat on the bed and held his head between his hands. _I'm such an idiot... why'd I do that?_He put his chin in his hands after a moment and thought about how he had felt. So much passion... even though absolutely nothing had happened. His thoughts digressed slowly...

"What's a corsage?" he finally asked himself.

* * *

"How'd you know I liked yellow roses?" Gwen asked in the car. Kevin smiled.

"I'm a gentleman who knows what girls like..." she looked at him incredulously.

"Really?" she asked. He made a face.

"No," Kevin admitted, "Ben told me..." he remembered the kiss, "he was really cool about it." That's all Kevin could think to do at this point. He just wanted to look like he was dedicated to this whole... dance thing. He couldn't bring himself to even talk about Ben. "He gave me lots of great advice... he even tied my tie." It hurt just to say that.

"Advice?" Gwen mimicked, "A tie?" Her face was thoughtful and concerned.

"It could happen," he shrugged. She mumbled something that he couldn't very well hear in the train of his own thoughts. They rounded out to the prep. school ground and parked. Kevin got out of the car and raced to the other side, opening the door for her. She stayed planted with her face still concerned and her arms crossed.

"I'm not going," she said promptly.

"_What?!_" Kevin exclaimed. "You gotta be kiddin me. I learned proper etiquette and _everything_! Go from inside to out right? Or is it small to big? Aggh!" He hit his forehead against his palm. The kiss with Ben made all his notes mull together in a pile of glob in his mind.

"No, I think something's wrong with Ben," she rebounded. Kevin's interest quickly turned.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Before she could answer her cellphone went off. She picked it up and held it out for him to hear Julie's voice.

"Big Chill's on a rampage!" Kevin furrowed his brows as Gwen told her they'd be right there.

* * *

"That looks evil," Kevin announced at the pile of metal out in the middle of a pit. Ben (Big Chill) caught sight of them. Gwen was the first down in the pit, then Julie, trying to tell him that they were just friends and could help him.

"GET AWAY!" Big Chill exclaimed. He blew a gust of air at Julie and Gwen. It was deflected by Gwen's magic.

"Too much persuasion," Kevin growled jumping in and touching a piece of metal. "I'm gonna knock some sense back into him!" His body took over as a hunk of metal and ran towards Big Chill. The blue bug/ghost thing disappeared momentarily and came back, grabbing Kevin's arm and tossing him to the ground. Kevin caught sight of the green eyes and was startled to not see Ben, but to actually see Big Chill. Before anything could be said or done, Big Chill took a bite into Kevin's arm. Kevin's eyes widened.

"H-hey! Stop!" He tried shaking the creature off until he saw the eyes once more. Ben was slicing through. He could see the gleam in the eye that reminded him of the boy he had grown to love so dearly. Big Chill took a bit off his shoulder. It wasn't just the suit, this time, either. He felt a chunk of his shoulder leaving him. His stomach trembled, but he didn't do anything. He didn't know the reason, but it had to be a good one if it meant hurting one of his friends.

Big Chill looked back down with the strict eyes that held no feeling for Ben at all. Kevin's hatred for this thing that seemed to be taking over his love for Ben as he kicked it off. It flew up into the air and landed on top of the heap of metal. A green slime spewed up from it and hit Big Chill. Kevin raced up and ran over to it's side. His fury was still aimed towards Big Chill, but bubbles started coming up from the goop.

Hundreds of them just floated up in the air. Julie and Gwen came up and watched. Soon, the big blue bubbles uncurled and took the form of a Big Chill larvae. Big Chill opened his eyes and saw the spawns. They all swooped around him almost as if in a loving and childish manner.

"Go..." he told them, "fly." They all looked at him for one more moment and turned to leave. Flying up into the moonlight.

* * *

**Later; After Gwen and Kevin Dance**

Kevin yawned and sat down on Ben's couch. The night was rough and he was tired.

"Hey," Kevin looked up and saw Ben leaning against the door frame to his room. Kevin gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Hi?" he retorted, not wanting to talk to him.

"What was that?" Ben asked. Kevin got up and left for the kitchen. "Hey!" Ben cried, following him. Kevin took out the milk carton and drank from it. Ben ignored his unruliness. "What was that, Kevin?" Kevin groaned.

"What was what?" he asked simple mindedly.

"You didn't do anything when I was..." his face looked awkward, "_eating_ you." Kevin wanted to laugh at his hesitation, but avoided it.

"What? I was shocked," Kevin lied. Ben frowned.

"I don't think that was it-."

"And how do you remember this anyway?" Kevin interrupted, "You said you didn't remembering anything." Ben's face looked down almost as if he was ashamed.

"I can only barely remember... you yelled and told me to back off. Then you were completely silent... just letting me." Kevin felt the burn on his shoulder where a chunk of his skin was gone and covered by bandages.

"Eh, whatever. It was nothing to get so worked up about," he said putting the milk back. Ben growled.

"It is too something to get worked up about!" Ben yelled, "Why did you do it?" Kevin was starting to get pissed with all this questioning, "Kevin, answer m-!" Kevin grabbed ben's wrist again and pinned it against the wall. He gave him a sly grin.

"Some old guy said, _When you love someone, you let 'em go," _he let go of Ben's wrist, leaving him there in utter daze. "Same difference." Kevin started walking away. All this crap was getting annoying to deal with. He felt his shirt being pulled on. Kevin froze, eyes wide mouth slightly ajar.

"You suck," Ben whispered. "I don't know why... but... I..." Kevin grinned and turned around, holding ben once more in his arms.


End file.
